Hendricus Franciscus Vittali (1912-1997)/ahnentafel
Hendricus Franciscus Vittali (1912-1997), born on 24 July 1912 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married on 14 August 1940 in Amsterdam. Had 2 children. Hairdresser. Died on 12 June 1997 in Haarlem, North Holland aged 84. #Antonius Paulus Vittali (1880-1957), born on 29 May 1880 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married on 9 December 1908 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Had 9 children. Brushmaker, watchman. Died on 8 June 1957 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 77. #Gerarda Johanna Bakker (1885-1972), born on 24 May 1885 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Died on 5 January 1972 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 86. #Paulus Wilhelm Vittali (1862-1934), born 26 May 1862 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married on 1 July 1887 in Amsterdam. Had 10 children. Chimney sweep, mason. Died on 2 October 1934 in Amsterdam aged 72. #Anna Christina Louisa Blok (1862-1930), born on 20 April 1862 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Died on 19 March 1930 aged 67. #Johannes Cornelis Bakker (1851-), born on 18 August 1851 in Leiden, South Holland. Married on 25 November 1885 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Had 4 children. Workman. Died after August 1913. #Johanna Magdalena Foppen (1850-1907), born on 18 March 1850 in Maastricht, Limburg. Died on 20 May 1907 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 57. #Giovanni Antonio Vitali (1823-1893), born on 9 March 1823 in Druogno, Piedmont, Italy. Married on 24 July 1850 in The Hague, South Holland. Had 12 children. Chimney sweep. Died on 25 May 1893 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 70. #Sophia Pardoen (1827-1905), born on 4 May 1827 in The Hague, South Holland. Died on 9 January 1905 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 77. #Elias Blok (1835-1876), born on 24 July 1835 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Chimney sweep. Died on 18 January 1876 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 40. #Johanna Francisca van Tinteren (1838-), born on 8 October 1838 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Died after August 1893. #Leendert Bakker (1825-1866), born on 6 August 1825 in Alkemade, South Holland. Married on 25 April 1849 in Leiden, South Holland. Had 8 children. Milk seller. Died on 16 June 1866 in Leiden aged 40. #Gerarda van Steen (1822-1893), born on 9 May 1822 in Sassenheim, South Holland. Married (2) on 9 September 1877 in Voorhout, South Holland to Johannes Brama. Died on 3 June 1893 in Warmond, South Holland aged 71. #Johannes Foppen (1815-1858), born in 1815 in Naarden, North Holland. Married on 11 October 1849 in Maastricht, Limburg. Had 7 children. Sergeant. Died on 20 July 1858 in Maastricht aged 43. #Johanna Jansen (1818-1867), born on 5 November 1818 in Nijmegen, Gelderland. Married (2) on 18 October 1865 in Maastricht, Limburg to Martinus Verheugt. Died on 7 December 1867 in Maastricht aged 49. #Pietro Antonio Vitali (1787-1853), born on 18 April 1787 in Bene Lario, Lombardy, Italy. Had 9 children. Farmer. Died on 25 May 1853 in Druogno, Piedmont, Italy aged 66. #Antonia Maria Beccari (1799-1875), born on 9 August 1799 in Druogno, Piedmont. Farmer. Died on 10 March 1875 in Druogno aged 75. #Johannes Pardoen (1781-1850), born on 11 May 1781 in The Hague, South Holland. Married on 15 May 1808 in The Hague. Had 11 children. Hodman, labourer. Died on 5 August 1850 in The Hague aged 68. #Margaretha la Heij (1784-1858), born in 1784 in Grave, North Brabant. Died on 16 June 1858 in The Hague, South Holland aged 74. #Hendrik Blok (1813-1880), born on 26 July 1813 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Married on 7 May 1834 in Zierikzee. Had 7 children. Married (2) on 1 December 1858 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Cornelia van Gulik. Married (3) on 2 October 1861 in Amsterdam to Anna Christina Louise Gronemeijer. Shoemaker, hodman, plasterer, mason, cement worker. Died on 5 May 1880 in Amsterdam aged 66. #Johanna Pieterse (1813-1857), born on 2 March 1813 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Died on 22 July 1857 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 44. #Johannes van Tinteren (1803-1866), born on 22 January 1803 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married on 18 August 1824 in Amsterdam. Had 10 children. Porter. Died on 20 September 1866 in Amsterdam aged 63. #Cornelia Velthuijs (1805-1866), born on 7 July 1805 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Fruiterer. Died on 16 September 1866 in Amsterdam aged 61. #Jan Bakker (1780-1837), born on 12 September 1780 in Alkemade, South Holland. Married on 11 January 1807 in Alkemade. Had 8 children. Married (2) on 4 February 1836 in Alkemade to Johanna de Wilde. Gardener. Died on 11 June 1837 in Alkemade aged 56. #Jannetje van Diemen (1776-1833), born on 30 June 1776 in South Holland. Died on 17 August 1833 in Alkemade, South Holland aged 57. #Johannes van Steen (1782-1824), born on 25 December 1782 in Sassenheim, South Holland. Married on 27 April 1817 in Sassenheim. Had 2 children. Farm labourer. Died on 3 January 1824 in Sassenheim aged 41. #Marijtje Meijer (1792-1830), born on 19 September 1792 in Bloemendaal, North Holland. Married (2) on 4 May 1828 in Sasseinheim, South Holland to Cornelius Romijn. Had 1 child. Farmer. Died on 17 January 1830 in Sassenheim aged 37. # #Naatje Foppen (1792-1864), born on 29 July 1792 in Naarden, North Holland. Had 2 children. Servant. Died on 5 March 1864 in Naarden aged 71. #Hendrik Jansen (1778-1868), born on 11 September 1778 in Reek, North Brabant. Married on 19 May 1815 in Nijmegen, Gelderland. Had 2 children. Farmer. Died on 28 July 1868 in Nijmegen aged 89. #Johanna Maria Gisbers (1783-1860), born on 18 December 1783 in Ottersum, Limburg. Servant. Died on 16 November 1860 in Nijmegen, Gelderland aged 76. #Giacomo Vitali (living in 1823) #Francesca Maria Falca (living in 1787) #Giovanni Antonio Beccari (living in 1823) #Catterina Cheula (living in 1799) #Paulus Pardoen (1747-1823), born on 12 February 1747 in The Hague, South Holland. Married on 23 July 1777 in The Hague. Had Had 9 children. Chairmaker. Died on 20 November 1823 in The Hague aged 76. #Johanna Pieterse (died before 1823) #Petrus la Heij (living in 1784) #Catharina Broeren (living in 1784) #Gilles Blok (c1788-1826), born around 1788 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Married on 4 April 1813 in Zierikzee. Had 5 children. Married (2) on 3 September 1823 in Zierikzee to Maatje van der Linde. Had 1 child. Master painter. Died on 2 November 1826 in Zierikzee aged 38. #Antonia Mandel (c1787-1822), born around 1787 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Had 5 children. Died on 6 October 1822 in Zierikzee aged 35. #Elias Pieterse (c1786-1827), born around 1786 in Zierikzee, Zeeland. Married on 22 March 1812 in Zierikzee. Had 8 children. Innkeeper and coast guard. Died on 16 September 1827 in Zierikzee aged 41. #Johanna Mens (1790-), born in 1790 in Bergen op Zoom, North Brabant. Innkeeper. Died after 1841. #Johannes van Tinteren (1773-1802), born in 1773 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married, had 4 children. Died in 1802 in Amsterdam aged 29. #Cornelia van Deventer (c1772-1837), born around 1772 in Loenen, Utecht. Died on 28 September 1837 in Amsterdam, North Holland aged 65. #Johannes Franciscus Velthuijs (c1779-1847), born in 1779 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Married, had 4 children. Paperhanger. Died on 10 September 1847 in Amsterdam aged 68. #Antje van Oostveen (1780-1866), born in 1780 in Amsterdam, North Holland. Died on 5 July 1866 in Amsterdam aged 85. #Johannes Bakker (1746-) #Hildegondis van Grieken (1757-1828), born on 4 April 1757 in Alkemade, South Holland. Died on 16 October 1828 in Alkemade aged 71. #Johannes van Diemen (1740-1808) #Ermpje van Es (1751-1786) #Cornelis van Steen (1741-1827), born on 17 November 1741 in Sassenheim, South Holland. Married on 27 April 1777 in Sassenheim. Had 4 children. Married (2) on 18 November 1804 in Sassenheim to Maria Hoogkamer. Farm labourer. Died on 5 September 1827 in Sassenheim aged 85. #Aleida Duijndam (c1757-1802) #Joannes Meijer (1754-1797) #Gerarda Zeestraten (1770-1829) # # #Lucas Castisch #Magdalena Foppen #Hermanus Jansen #Johanna van der Heijde #Matthijs Gisbers #Agnes van Belkum *92. Johannes Velthuis *93. Cornelia Koevoets *94. Klaas van Oostveen (1752) *95. Hendrikje Olij (1759) *188. Seger van Oostveen (c1720) *189. Antje van den Berg *190. Jacob Olij (1735-) *191. Johanna Lesaart *380. Pieter Simons Olij *381. Hendrikje Stevens *760. Simon Jacobs Olij *761. Trijntje Barents (-1758) Category:Ahnentafels